


gouge & uproot

by emoviolent



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/pseuds/emoviolent
Summary: this was indulgent.
Relationships: Jon Mess/Tilian Pearson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	gouge & uproot

**Author's Note:**

> this was indulgent.

“Harder.”

“Harder?” Tilian repeated. He stilled his hips and wrapped an arm around Jon’s waist, pulling him closer so his back was flush against his stomach. Jon whined and began to grind back against Tilian, urging him to continue. In retaliation, Tilian twisted his fingers into Jon’s hair and gave a sharp yank that made the other man’s eyes water. “Be good.”

Although Jon trembled in Tilian’s grip, cock erect and leaking, he ceased his urgent movements. Tilian nuzzled behind Jon’s ear and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck as a final act of mercy before pulling out entirely and slamming back inside of Jon. 

The sound Jon made was one of surprise, caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He fell forward onto his hands and knees as he was fucked fast and hard. Tilian loosened the hold he had on Jon’s hair and instead stroked him gently, as if petting a cat. The contrast of his brutality and kindness were completely overwhelming for Jon, leaving him feeling weakened in every way. His arms buckled beneath his body and he collapsed into the mattress. Tilian didn’t miss a beat, using Jon’s thighs for leverage as he pushed deeper into him.

“Like that?” Tilian asked as he ran the palm of his hand over the small of Jon’s back, feeling the heated damp skin there. “Is this how you wanted it?”

Jon all but sobbed, “Yes.”

Tilian huffed out a laugh and bottomed out, covering Jon with his body. His thrusts slowed but maintained their intensity, coaxing soft pleased noises from Jon’s flushed mouth. “You don’t have to beg. You can just ask. But you don’t like doing that do you?”

“N-no,” Jon agreed, shaking his head as best as he could. His hands clawed and twisted at the sheets. The tears spilled down his face, leaving wet streaks on reddened flesh. He sniffled and rubbed his slick skin against the sheets in hopes that Tilian wouldn’t notice. He felt like he was being pulled apart and pieced back together in the best possible way. Tilian as a cruel creator and him as the helpless subject.

“You’re so spoiled.” Tilian pulled his hair, drawing his head back so he could look him in the eye. When he noticed the tears on Jon’s face, he grinned. “Sensitive, too. You like being hurt and pushed around? Being told what to do?”

“Maybe,” was the answer Jon gave, strained and so soft it was nearly inaudible.

Tilian brought his free hand up to grab Jon’s throat, squeezing and holding him in place. Jon’s eyes fluttered at the added pressure. “That’s alright then, I can give that to you.” Tilian resumed his previous breakneck speed, tightening his hand around Jon’s neck and keeping him pinned to the mattress. He removed his hand from Jon's hair to reach beneath his body, cupping his erection but not offering any direct pleasure. 

That was all Jon needed to finish. Jon’s chest heaved as his body was assaulted and his senses became overpowered. He pressed his thighs together and let out a pathetic sounding hiccup before achieving orgasm, trickling semen into Tilian's hand and onto the bed sheets. Tilian kissed Jon’s shoulder, continuing to fuck him through the end of his climax, drinking in his cries of pleasure. “There you go,” he murmured. “Good boy.” Jon’s softening cock twitched at the praise as he quietly thanked Tilian between kisses. A shiver ran through Jon as Tilian slid out of him with ease, hole gaped and well-used. He hazily registered Tilian finishing into his hand and didn't hesitate to lick the remnants of their activity from his palm when it was presented to him. He sucked Tilian's fingers clean and then some, refusing to release his thumb. Tilian smirked at the sight of Jon teary-eyed and sated and held him close to his chest, ushering him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title shamelessly stolen from a track of the same name by hail the sun. go stream the entirety of mental knife! it's a wonderful album.


End file.
